


Soliloquies and Scenes

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot Collection, Short, Short One Shot, angstish, exile arc, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Various small things I write for Dream SMP.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Kudos: 4





	1. That’s My Friend

Tommy would forget about Tubbo until he heard his name. And then Dream would say how he had verbally gotten the invitation, Techno would say Tubbo’s staring at a piece of dirt at the moment, and his mind would race again. His insides would bubble up and it would shine bright as he thought  _ that’s my friend.  _

This made it nice when Dream and him would be out of it. Building his tower together or just sitting by prime log. It would be easier to separate his life now and Tubbo, because Tubbo didn’t come to see him anymore. When he wasn’t involved he was easier to forget. 

But this made it hard when he did think of Tubbo. Because when it happened the bright thought would invade and he wouldn’t be able to think of much else. And unfortunately Tubbo had been involved in so much of him. 

_ That’s my friend.  _

_ And he hasn’t come to see me.  _

_ That’s my friend.  _

_ And he’s forgotten all about me.  _

When the days first started Tommy wasn’t well adjusted to living without Tubbo at all. Though after exiling him it made it a bit easier by thinking mean things. He was mad at him so it was easier to put emotion towards it. Anger was much more productive than sadness or regret. 

As the days moved it was the thought of seeing Tubbo again that moved him to build the bridge, and it was the thought of seeing Tubbo again that made him go beyond with the party he attempted to throw. The idea of seeing his best friend was one that filled his heart. But as the days past and it didn’t happen, he found his anger being overwritten by bitterness and longing. 

They had been so close once. Yet now, after all this time it was a waiting game. Waiting till Tubbo came to him, cared enough to visit. 

And yet, he never did. 

Despite how angry that made Tommy, despite how bitter he would feel about it, he often found himself hoping to see him despite that. He knew he had reason to be angry, he knew he shouldn’t forgive him so easily. (Tubbo had been the one to say the exile had nothing to do with their relationship, and yet the moment Tommy left Tubbo stopped visiting). But the instinct to care for his best friend ran deep, and he found himself getting excited at his name. 

But he never did come. 

So as the time past, as his best friend Dream made him start officially over again and he teamed with Techno again. All he had was word. An easy focus on his goal, getting back the discs, and ever faint thoughts about Tubbo. What he thought, what he was doing, where the council was going and their next steps. Or even just, in a simpler way, how having a conversation with him would be like again. 

That was his friend, and his friend didn’t care. 


	2. Spaced Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo sees Tommy for the first time in weeks... but he just can’t focus. 
> 
> cw for dissociation

Tubbo had a lot on his mind, lately there was a lot to think about. The explosion at the camp Tommy was supposed to stay at, the festival to come up, Technoblade and Dream’s involvement, on top of that there still were a light grudges left behind about Tommy’s exile, many being his own. The night ruled over as Ranboo told him the news, something about Connor, something about people. Something. Something. 

He couldn’t focus. Wasn’t sure why but couldn’t will himself to care. Really he was in third person, not seeing or feeling the world through his eyes but someone else’s. He was standing there, staring at dirt as Ranboo stood silently. What did he want? Why was he standing there? Tubbo didn’t know, and he couldn’t figure out how to ask. 

His mind stayed just as scattered as Techno came over to where he stood, Tommy in tow with Connor on a lead. He hadn’t liked third person, but going back to first person felt worse. He felt queasy at seeing Tommy again, with  _ Technoblade _ . Threatening a civilian of Dream SMP and not even explaining to him. Acting all high and might as he always did. 

Tubbo hadn’t seen him in so long, and he almost wished he wasn’t seeing him now. This first person was wrong, disconnected, everything around him left like it was being drowned out and he could only hear faintly while he understood everyone’s movements in a lag. He couldn’t figure out why we was like this. But he wasn’t happy. 

He studied Tommy’s face, looked at those tired eyes that seemed much less angry the last time he saw him and more… sad. Tubbo swore Tommy was about to say more, and Tubbo tried to stay things but Techno cut into the conversation and talked over and stopped them and… Tubbo just wanted his Tommy back. 

Tubbo wanted to see his friend again on  _ his  _ side. He wanted to be able to ask him where he had been and not have crossbows between each other. He wanted to be able to hear where he went and how things had gone. And he wanted to ask why he never invited him to that beach party, or why he was never there when he showed up. 

Yet here and now, Tommy was throwing him away. Accusing him of lying as he shot at Connor. And Techno felt like he was encouraging the disconnect with every noise and movement. People were turning invisible and Connor was… yelling his name? Tubbo was still trying to figure out what exactly to give Techno back and…. why his friend was being as he was. His best friend. 

As it moved forward they gave Techno the rocket launcher and techno drill. And then they were talking about writing journals and it felt oddly compelling, comfortable, complete. Like an old time in a ravine he hadn’t had the chance to remember in months 

Tubbo had a lot on his mind. And a lot of it felt like it was going back to Tommy. 


End file.
